Zenonia
'Zenonia '(제노니아) is the first game of the Zenonia Series. The main character is Regret, a young man whose origins are initially unknown. His primary mission in the game is to find the reason for the death of his adoptive father at the hands of a demon and subsequently a more powerful evil that is at work. Choose from 3 different classes; Paladin, Assassin and Warrior. Summary The story starts with a scene involving Virulent and his servant, Vicious and their monsters, against Commander Dupre, Vague and their own army. A gruesome battle ensues, and a child is left in the middle of the battlefield. Commander Dupre picks him up and decides to raise him as his own child, much to the dismay of his subordinates and the citizens. In the small town of Ayles, Dupre - who changed his name to Pardon - raised Regret (the child he picked up earlier) but was killed by a demon. This, Regret doesn't know, but the villagers do. Since day the child had been brought to their village, all the people already harbored hatred or at least annoyance in him. If not for Pardon, they would have never wanted his presence in their place. After Dupre's death, Regret is forced to leave and head to the city of Adonis. He meets Sun, a girl searching the lands for his father, who had been missing since she was a baby. A series of events happen and in the course of the story, the player must make choices that would decide Regret's fate - to become evil or to side with good. Regret learns that Sun's father was the man that raised him, but only later did he find out that he was adopted. Regret sets on a journey to save or destroy the five seals: the Seal of Deceit guarded by Pale; the Seal of Despise guarded by Vicious if the player sides with good, or Vague if with evil; the Seal of Greed (no bosses here, but one has to undergo a series of traps); the Seal of Betrayal under the protection of the Ghost of Ladon; and the Seal of Shame, guarded by Virulent (again, if the player sides with good), or Lady Charity (if with evil). Regret defeats the minions of Ladon & his ghost. South of the Capital City, Leo, lies the Canyon of Despair. Here is where Regret must face Ladon himself, in the flesh. When Ladon falls, Regret meets Osiris, the seed of all evil, planted in the body of Regret himself at the beginning of the story. Osiris explains that one cannot exist without the other. Defeat it, and the world is finally safe... until the story moves on to the sequel. Gameplay The main character, Regret, is controlled through use of an on-screen d-pad, which is located in the lower left corner of the screen.There are many side quests that the player can choose to complete in order to further explore the world. The main storyline can be changed by the player depending on whether they decide to make certain choices that will cause their character's alignment to shift more quickly towards good or evil. There are three classes in which the player can choose from: Paladin, Warrior, or Assassin, each having a unique fighting style. The game also features hundreds of different weapons, and a full class skill tree for each of the classes. Gamevil claims that Zenonia has 40 hours of gameplay. Regret's in-game appearance changes based upon his equipped weapon and armor set. Synopsis Zenonia's protagonist is Regret, a young man whose origins are initially unknown. His primary mission in the game is to find the reason for the death of his adoptive father, Pardon, at the hands of a demon and subsequently a more powerful evil that is at work. Gallery Download.jpg|Regret - The Main Character in Zenonia Parole.jpg|Parole Lady.Charity.jpg|Lady Charity Langue.jpg|Langue Virulent.jpg|Virulent Sun.jpg|Sun - Regret's Sister Vague.jpg|Vague - Commander of the Holy Knights Wolfred Dupre.jpg|Wolfred Dupre - Adoptive father of Regret and Sun Vicious.jpg Category:Zenonia